The Government of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands
The United Provinces is a Absolute Monarchy under the command of King Jaerdsoon van Oranje (Jarod Pillagebane). The Dutch seem to be everywhere in the world. You can find the good-laden Dutch fluyts and merchantmen in the nice, warm waters of the West Indies and including on their ships what is being exported from sugar plantations in Dutch Guyana and Curaçao. The main reason why the Dutch became the world's largest economy is because of a trading company in the East Indies and that company is called the Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie (VOC, or "United East India Company") but the second reason why is because of Africa (particularly the Dutch Gold Coast, including the colonies of Dutch Guinea and Elmina, and their diamonds, gems, and gold. The current guild for the Dutch Republic is OUTLAWS under the command of Stadtholder Jaerdsoon van Oranje as Guild Master, Prince of Orange Jacobus van Oranje. Political Information *'Government' - A Constitutional Monarchy with a strong democratic belief. *'Legislative -' Bicameral *'Coffers' -'' f 8,890,000 *'Currency''' - Dutch guilder *'Location '- Europe, Asia, Caribbean, Americas, and the East Indies. *'Monarchs - '''Koning Jarod Pillagebane and Koning Marc Cannonshot. *'Number of troops''' - 7,000,000 *'Number of naval ships' - 500 *'Trading company' - V.O.C. (Vereenigde Oost- Indische Compagine) United East Indian Company. Dutch Economy OldDutchMap.jpg Netherlandsa.png DutchTradeCompanies.jpg|The two major trade companies of the Netherlands—the Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie, or VOC (United East India Company) and the Geoctroyeerde Westindische Compagnie, or GWIC (Chartered West India Company). They colonised where they had trading posts, settling and claiming the land for the Netherlands. VOC Trade Network.png Trade was the Netherlands' saving grace during the Eights Years War versus Spain, and is to this day. Having risen out of the ashes—as a new nation—was a Protestant stronghold in northwestern Europe where science, trade, and freedom of thought were to forever flourish. The Dutch have one of the most superior navies and trade companies, allowing them to prosper and maintain a military able to fend off attacks from the Spaniards to the south. Having burned the English fleet an anchor in 1689, forcing the English to sign a peace treaty, and won the Franco-Dutch War (assisted by her allies, Denmark-Norway, the Holy Roman Empire, and Brandenburg, and Spain, whom she had set aside her differences with) versus France, England, Sweden, Münster, and Cologne, she, though small, has fended off years of invasion. This was partially owed to Maarten Tromp and Michiel de Ruyter, two strategical geniuses, the latter of which's strategies were copied by the famous Lord Horatio Nelson in the Battle of the Nile. Territories Europe ' OldDutchMap.jpg|The United Provinces: Capital - Amsterdam ' *Netherlands (Home Region) *Belguim West Indies (Cariibean) ' DutchWI.png|Map of Curaçao, one of the Dutch territories in the West Indies and one of the main sources of sugar for the Dutch West Indian Trade Company. ' *Curaçao *Sint Maarten *Saba *Sint Eustatius *Leeward Islands (negotiated for from French) South Africa ' DutchSouthAmericanMap.jpg|The Dutch South American colony of Berbice. ' *Berbice (Dutch Guyana) *Suriname Rio Grande do Norté *Paramaribo *São Luís do Maranhão *Paraiba *Recife *Bahai *Demerary East Indies ' DutchEastIndies.jpg|A map of the Dutch East Indies, showing the capital, Batavia, which was founded by Jan Pieterszoon Coen. ' *New Guiena *Moluccas *Sulawesi *Boreno *Java *Batavia *Sumatra *Malacca *Spice Islands Asia ' DutchDeshimaVOCPort.jpg|A Dutch trading port on the artificial Japanese isle of Dejima. The Dutch were the first to trade with them for a long period of time and introduced to them many new things, such as chocolate, badminton, beer, and coffee. ' *Deshima *Macau *Canton *Kota *Belanda *Pangkor Island *Al Mukha, Persia *Bandar-e Abbas, Persia *Bushehr, Persia *Esafhan, Persia *Khark, Persia *Kerman, Persia *Shiraz, Persia India ' DutchIndianHarbour.jpg|A painting that portrays Dutch trading vessels, notably fluyts, sloops, and galleons, coming out of a harbour in Dutch India, which included Zeylan, Bengalen, Myanmar, Dutch Malabar, Lanta, Suratte, and Coromandel, which was named for the Dutch admiral Negapatnam van Choromandel, who helped capture several Indian colonies from the Portuguese. ' *Zeylan *Coromandel *Dutch Malabar, Lanta Suratte *Myanmar *Bengalen *Mauritius (island in Indian Ocean, negotiated for from French) Africa ' DutchGoldCoast.jpg|A map of the Dutch Gold Coast. As the name implies, it is here that great amounts of gold are mined. ' *Luanda *Lobito *Dakhla *Dakar *São Tomé and Príncipe *Kaapstad *Dutch Guinea, (Nederlandse Gold Coast, West Africa) *Elmina *Slavenkust (Dutch Slave Coast) Dutch Pacific Islands *Hawaii Government Monarchy *'♚Koning Jaerdszoon van Oranje-Nassau I - King of the United Provinces & Head of State.' *'Prins van Oranje (Prince of Orange) Jacobus van Oranje-Nassau I - Prince of the United Provinces' ' ♚Koning Jaerdszoon van Oranje-Nassau I of the Netherlands.png|♚Koning Jaerdszoon van Oranje-Nassau I ' Cabinet *'Prime Minister (Second Command) - None.' *'Secretary of State (Third in Command) - None.' *'''Secretary of Security and Justice - None.' *'Minister of Foreign Affairs - None''' *'Minister of Economic Affairs - None' *'Minister of Interior and Kingdom Relations - None.' *'Minister of Agriculture - None.' States-General House of Senate *'President of the House of Senate - None' House Representatives *'President of the House of Representatives - None' Diplomatic Relations The national anthem Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations